En Coulisses Avec Vala
by Maldorana
Summary: Une suite de Missing Scenes axées sur la relation entre Vala et Daniel ainsi que sur sa relation avec l'équipe.
1. 9x04  Petites Explications

**Voilà le premier Missing Scene. Il y en aura un par chapitre. J'en rajouterai au fur et à mesure et je les mettrai dans l'ordre chronologique, donc si le chap2 se retrouve chap3 prochainement, c'est normal ^^**

**Merci à Margot pour la relecture ;) Bonne lecture à vous !**

**PS : Il est préférable de revoir les épisodes avant ou d'avoir une bonne mémoire, je ne fais pas de résumé d'épisodes, désolée xD**

Le Général Landry venait à peine d'expliquer au Colonel Mitchell l'incident provoqué par Vala lors de la réunion avec la Commission Sénatoriale des Finances, que Daniel entraina la jeune femme dans son bureau. Teal'c et Mitchell leur emboitèrent le pas. Daniel lâcha le bras de la jeune femme, de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve au milieu des trois membres de l'équipe, et enchaîna tout de suite :

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Cracha-t-il.

Vala arbora une mine détendue et fronça les sourcils en répondant :

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-La réunion, Vala. Apparemment vous nous avez fait perdre les maigres chances de continuer à recevoir le budget que nous verse tous les ans la Commission, lui répondit Mitchell, le plus calmement possible.

Pendant qu'il répondait, Teal'c s'avançait doucement vers la jeune femme avec un regard menaçant. Elle, le fixait avec des yeux apeurés, et reculait au même rythme que lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se heurte à Daniel. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle le sentit dans son dos et fit un bond de côté. La jeune femme reprit soudain son sang-froid, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et répondit après un soupir :

-Bon, écoutez. Premièrement, je suis sûre que j'ai visé juste. Non mais vous avez vu sa...

-Vala ! L'apostropha Daniel.

-Bref. Deuxièmement, il ne vous aurait rien accordé du tout, de toute façon, se justifia-t-elle en les regardant tous les trois. Alors autant le remettre à sa place. Troisièmement, je n'ai jamais vu un humain se comporter avec le même dédain et la même arrogance qu'un Goaul'd. Alors bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu résister, avoua-t-elle.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard. Il fallait admettre qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Le seul problème était qu'elle avait laissé libre cours à sa véhémence surnaturelle et à son mépris profond pour les règles. La jeune femme attendit leur réaction quelques secondes, puis finit par ajouter :

-Et quatrièmement, je n'ai pas du tout aimé sa manière d'écraser Daniel.

Daniel se tourna vers elle, déconcerté, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Heu... merci, hésita l'archéologue.

Mitchell les observa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh, si c'est pas mignon, se moqua-t-il.

Les deux protagonistes émirent un soupir d'exaspération en détournant les yeux. Finalement, Vala n'avait peut-être pas fait cela uniquement pour les mettre dans le pétrin. Ou en tout cas, elle avait cru bien faire. Suite aux arguments de la jeune femme, Daniel fut le premier à intervenir :

-Vala, il faut que vous sachiez que sur Terre, le SGC, tout ce que vous pouvez voir ici, tout comme nous, nous sommes ici grâce à l'argent que nous verse cette commission.

-Alors nous faisons notre possible pour entrer dans leurs bonnes grâces, compléta Mitchell.

Vala les observa tous les trois en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Elle n'imaginait vraiment pas qu'ils en étaient réduits à cela. Mais elle releva soudain la tête.

-Et le trésor qu'on a trouvé la dernière fois avec les énigmes ? se souvint-elle.

-Ce n'est pas si simple que cela, admit Daniel en plissant les lèvres.

Vala soupira une nouvelle fois et s'appuya sur la table derrière elle.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la «grande» équipe SG-1, connue dans toute la galaxie pour avoir vaincu la majorité des grands maîtres Goaul'ds et les Réplicateurs, en soit réduite à effectuer des heures et des heures de prostration devant des petits vieux chauves et arrogants pour continuer à exister.

Teal'c leva un sourcil interrogatif et Mitchell ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Heu... prostration ?

Vala allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Daniel la coupa.

-On vous expliquera plus tard, répliqua-t-il en hochant en tête en direction de Vala.

Un petit silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Mitchell ne donne une tape amicale dans le dos musculeux du Jaffa à sa droite.

-Allez Teal'c, je vais manger un bout. Vous n'auriez pas un petit creux par hasard ?

Celui-ci leva un sourcil, se tourna vers lui et répondit avec un simple hochement de tête :

-En effet.

Ils quittèrent ainsi le bureau de Daniel, suivis de près par Vala.

-Je viens aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Cependant, Daniel la rattrapa dans le couloir et l'interpella :

-Vala ! Vala, attendez.

Il planta son regard dans le sien et la fixa d'un un air grave.

-Vala, même si vous avez cru bien faire, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte que vous avez vraiment eu une attitude grossière et inconvenante. Vous nous avez fait prendre des risques à tous. Et même si vous venez d'une autre planète, cela ne vous donne pas l'immunité diplomatique. Il y a des agences gouvernementales qui ont beaucoup de pouvoir sur Terre. Assez pour vous faire emprisonner, la prévint-il.

Vala le fixa soudain avec inquiétude.

-Mais vous ne les laisseriez pas faire ? Hein, Daniel ? Demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

-Bien sûr que non, la rassura-t-il fermement.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, puis Vala finit par reprendre la parole :

-Pour en revenir à cette réunion, j'ai seulement fait ce qui me paraissait juste, Daniel. Et si on remontait le temps, je vous garantis que je referais exactement la même chose.

-Et moi, Vala, si on remontait le temps, je vous garantis que je vous bâillonnerais et vous attacherais à votre chaise

Vala esquissa un sourire espiègle et s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, et finit par répondre d'une voix douce :

-Je vous reconnais bien là, mon Daniel.

Elle fit alors demi-tour et le laissa là, cloué sur place, avant de se retourner une dernière fois pour dire :

-Vous savez, parfois j'ai presque de l'estime pour vous. Vous devez être le seul homme de la galaxie, qui arrive de temps en temps à avoir un minimum d'autorité sur moi. Je dis le seul homme car il y a évidemment ma mère. Mais comme elle morte depuis des années, je suppose que ça ne compte pas vraiment.

La jeune femme reprit le chemin du mess et croisa une dernière fois son regard lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle du mur. Daniel, lui, retourna dans son bureau et s'assit devant le livre retrouvé dans la chambre secrète de Glastonbury, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait vraiment une drôle de façon d'exprimer ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient.

FIN


	2. 10x11  Histoire D'Amitiés

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Daniel avait disparu. Les jours s'écoulaient de plus en plus lentement sans lui. A la base, plus rien n'était pareil en l'absence de celui qui, le premier, lui avait fait confiance. Il était son point de repère. C'était lui qui l'avait soutenu et aidé à s'adapter. Lui qui avait toujours été là pour elle, depuis le premier jour. Elle se souvenait encore de ses premiers jours passés à la base, lorsqu'il venait frapper à la porte de sa chambre tous les soirs pour voir si tout allait bien. La gentillesse incarnée, c'était bien lui. La présence de l'archéologue auprès d'elle l'avait toujours rassurée. Elle savait qu'avec le jeune homme à ses côtés, elle aurait toujours un allié infaillible en cas de problème, même dans ce nouvel univers où elle venait de s'installer. Bien sûr, il avait déjà été absent plusieurs fois, et pendant plus longtemps. Mais dans ces moments-là, elle savait où il était, ce qu'il faisait et surtout qu'il allait revenir. Cela dit, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se languir de son retour, parfois très ouvertement. Seulement cette fois, c'était différent. Elle ne savait pas où il était, comment il allait, ni même s'il était encore en vie, bien qu'elle se refusait de penser qu'il soit mort. Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle allait le revoir un jour. Cette seule pensée suffit à la faire s'effondrer du bord de son lit, où elle était assise. Combien de jours, de semaines, de mois, allaient devoir passer avant qu'on ne retrouve sa trace ? Au début, elle s'était acharnée à chercher encore et encore un moyen de le retrouver, mais les autres lui avaient bien vite fait comprendre que cela ne servirait à rien pour l'instant. Alors autour d'elle, les activités de la base avaient repris leur cours normal. Cependant, la jeune extra-terrestre, elle, était tombée dans une sorte de léthargie. Elle n'agissait plus que par un certain automatisme. Elle ne faisait presque plus attention au monde qui l'entourait et pouvait rester des heures enfermée dans sa chambre.

Soudain, elle sursauta. Trois ombres venaient d'apparaître dans son champs de vision. La gorge serrée et le regard vide, elle releva légèrement la tête pour découvrir Mitchell, Sam et Teal'c. Elle ne les avait même pas entendus entrer. Ni approcher, d'ailleurs. La pièce était toujours baignée dans la pénombre. Ils n'avaient pas osé allumer. C'était mieux ainsi. Comme ça, ils ne verraient pas son visage ravagé par la douleur, ni le mal qu'elle se donnait pour retenir ses larmes.

Elle était assise sur le sol, adossée à son lit. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre sa poitrine et elle s'obstinait à vouloir garder la tête baissée. Les trois coéquipiers avaient dû faire le tour du lit pour la rejoindre. Ils avaient même failli ne pas la voir, tant elle s'était bien cachée. Ce fut Sam et Mitchell qui approchèrent les premiers et s'accroupirent pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Ils se lancèrent un regard hésitant. Ils n'avaient absolument rien préparé. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que leur amie avait besoin d'eux et qu'ils devaient la soutenir. Ils s'étaient donc mit d'accord et étaient venu tous ensemble. Finalement, Mitchell se lança en posant chaleureusement sa main sur son genou.

-Hey, fit-il doucement. On est venu vous dire qu'on était avec vous, Vala. Jackson est notre ami à tous, mais je sais qu'il compte aussi énormément pour vous.

Ils étaient venus. Ils étaient venus pour elle, pour l'aider à surmonter la disparition de Daniel. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle ressentit un peu de chaleur envahir son cœur. Alors ils la considéraient vraiment comme l'une des leurs ? Comme leur amie ? Elle, l'étrangère qu'ils devaient trouver un peu folle et si différente. Pourtant, ils étaient là, à s'inquiéter pour elle. Que s'était bon d'avoir des gens sur qui compter. Elle n'était peut-être pas si seule que cela en fin de compte.

A son tour, Sam attrapa son genou, et le secoua doucement.

-Vala, je vais vous dire quelque chose sur Daniel.

Intéressée, la jeune extra-terrestre leva les yeux vers elle. Le colonel Carter allait lui apprendre des choses sur le jeune homme, qui lui paraissait encore si mystérieux. Cela méritait un minimum d'attention. Sam s'assit près d'elle, contre le lit et continua :

-Vous savez, je le connais depuis très longtemps, et je peux vous dire qu'il n'y a pas un homme dans cette base qui soit plus coriace que lui. Il est mort ou a été porté disparu au moins une dizaine de fois depuis le début du programme Stargate. N'est-ce pas, Teal'c ?

-En effet. Daniel Jackson possède une surprenante aptitude à survivre en toutes circonstances, répondit sobrement le Jaffa.

Il était resté debout, les mains dans le dos. Sa seule présence était suffisante pour montrer à la jeune femme qu'il tenait lui aussi à elle.

-Ça c'est vrai. Lorsque je lisais vos rapports de mission à l'hôpital, à chaque fois j'avais du mal à croire qu'il allait s'en sortir. Et pourtant, il est toujours revenu, ajouta Mitchell.

Vala esquissa un pauvre sourire. C'était vraiment très gentil de leur part d'essayer de la rassurer. Elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait un peu moins angoissée à l'idée de perdre Daniel. Mais seulement un peu. Elle était toujours terriblement inquiète et tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou faire ne changerait rien à cela. Elle déglutit péniblement et se tourna vers Sam.

-Et si cette fois il ne revenait pas ? réussit-elle à articuler, un sanglot dans la voix.

A ces mots, Sam plissa les lèvres et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Vala se coula bien volontiers contre la scientifique et laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux mouillés. Alors c'est ça avoir une amie. Une personne qui prend soin de nous quand ça ne va pas. Quelqu'un qui nous aime et nous console en toutes circonstances. Finalement non, elle n'était pas seule. Mais Daniel... Il fallait qu'il revienne.

-Il va revenir, répondit simplement Sam en posant sa tête sur celle de la jeune extraterrestre.

-Oui, c'est un dur à cuire, renchérit Mitchell en s'adossant lui aussi au lit à gauche de Vala.

-De plus, il possède toujours les souvenirs de Merlin, fit remarquer Teal'c alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus du petit groupe. Ce qui implique qu'Adria voudra coûte que coûte le garder en vie.

Ils étaient tous si adorables avec elle. Maintenant, elle se souvenait de ce que c'était que d'avoir des amis. Et tout cela, c'était grâce à lui... A cette pensée, elle ravala un sanglot et une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue. Daniel... Elle se pelotonna encore un peu plus dans les bras de Sam, et les larmes commencèrent à se multiplier. La scientifique esquissa un sourire attentionné, lui caressa doucement les cheveux, puis se tourna vers les autres.

-Vous devriez nous laisser. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Sans un mot, les deux coéquipiers prirent le chemin de la sortie. En se levant, Mitchell ne put s'empêcher de tapoter amicalement le genou de la jeune femme en signe de réconfort, avant de rejoindre Teal'c. Sam berçait doucement la jeune voleuse. Elle la sentait pleurer silencieusement dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'elle détende l'atmosphère, autrement, à ce rythme, Vala allait tomber en dépression et rester au lit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient des nouvelles de Daniel. Ce qui pourrait prendre des mois. Après quelques minutes, elle trouva finalement le sujet idéal.

-Vous savez, c'est vraiment dommage que vous n'ayez pas été là les deux fois où Daniel est mort et a fait l'ascension. Enfin, surtout la deuxième fois, fit-elle avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

Les yeux rougis, Vala leva la tête vers elle avec un visage indécis. Voulait-elle la consoler ou lui rappeler combien elle avait mal ? Malgré tout, elle joua le jeu et l'interrogea. Après tout, elle lui faisait confiance. Jamais elle ne s'amuserait à jouer avec ses sentiments de la sorte.

-Et... Pourquoi ? Demanda Vala d'une petite voix enrouée.

Sam sourit. Elle avait réussi à capter son attention et la jeune extra-terrestre semblait avoir arrêté de pleurer.

-C'est à dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il a fait l'ascension et qu'il est revenu parmi nous, il revenait... Comment dire... Entièrement Nu, répliqua la scientifique en insistant sans vergogne sur les deux derniers mots.

En entendant cela, Vala ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Daniel nu, miam. A ce compte-là, si cette fois il faisait aussi l'ascension et qu'il revenait, elle allait prier pour qu'il atterrisse nu dans sa chambre. Ou mieux, dans son lit. Pendant la nuit.

Mission accomplie, elle se détendait enfin. Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit lorsqu'elle entendit le petit rire de la jeune femme. Elle n'en était pas à s'esclaffer à gorge déployée, mais c'était un début.

-La deuxième fois, surtout, était particulièrement intéressante, car en plein briefing, il est réapparu dans le bureau du général O'neill.

Vala rit à nouveau. Elle aurait bien aimé voir ça. A cette époque, elle courait encore de planètes en planètes vers de nouvelles escroqueries. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir connu Daniel plus tôt.

Sam rit avec elle et continua :

-Il a dû s'enrouler le drapeau du SGC autour de la taille pour nous rejoindre. Vous auriez dû voir sa tête.

Elles rirent ensemble. En effet, ça devait valoir le détour. Vala imaginait bien la scène, et le visage déconfit de Daniel devant ses collègues.

-Et vous n'avez même pas pris de photos ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

La scientifique eut un nouvel éclat de rire.

-Non. C'est vrai que c'est dommage, personne n'y a pensé, répliqua-t-elle.

Elles s'esclaffèrent encore une fois, puis le silence retomba. Les larmes de Vala avaient disparu, pour laisser place à un petit sourire paisible. Elle profitait de cet agréable moment qu'elle passait avec Sam. C'était de cela qu'elle avait besoin : rire un bon coup, décompresser et surtout, penser à autre chose.

De son côté, la scientifique tourna la tête pour voir la jeune extra-terrestre se reposer sur son épaule. Bien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un sujet à aborder : ses sentiments pour Daniel. Ce n'était pas seulement par curiosité, mais il fallait que Vala se confie à quelqu'un pour se sentir vraiment mieux, et Sam savait qu'elle pouvait, qu'elle devait être cette personne. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle ressent pour l'aider au maximum. Ainsi, après quelques minutes, elle demanda :

-Vous l'aimez vraiment beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

Vala hocha doucement la tête mais n'ajouta rien tout de suite. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle voulait parler à quelqu'un des sentiments confus qu'elle ressentait envers Daniel. Quelqu'un d'objectif, qui ne la jugerait pas, et surtout qui n'irait pas répéter à toute la base ses confidences. De ce côté-là, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Sam. Peut-être même pourrait-elle l'éclairer sur la signification de ces sentiments et la conduite à tenir. Il fallait qu'elle tente le coup. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Après tout, c'était son amie.

-Mais ce n'est pas si simple. De son côté, il a l'air tellement... distant, parfois. Et de mon côté, et bien c'est tout le contraire.

Un lourd silence retomba, pendant lequel aucune des deux n'ajouta mot. Sam ne voyait pas vraiment quoi répondre à la déclaration de son amie et Vala cherchait les mots justes pour essayer d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Nous sommes si différents, soupira finalement la jeune voleuse.

Ils étaient différents en tous points : de leurs caractères à leurs centres d'intérêts. Cela s'illustrait d'ailleurs très bien lors de leurs nombreuses disputes. Lui, était d'habitude calme et posé, tandis qu'elle était vive et impulsive. Elle, ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et à profiter de la vie, alors que lui, son seul plaisir semblait se résumer à travailler. Et pourtant, elle était irrésistiblement attirée par lui. Cela paraissait presque contre-nature. Leur seul point commun était qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et luttaient côte à côte contre les Oris. Voilà comment elle voyait les choses.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas un mal, la rassura Sam.

Pas un mal ? Donc leurs différences ne seraient pas un obstacle ? En y réfléchissant, il fallait avouer qu'à l'accoutumée, Daniel et elle s'entendaient plutôt bien. Très bien, même. Sans compter que lui aussi tenait beaucoup à elle. Son sourire s'agrandit à cette pensée. Mais elle savait bien que parfois, elle le fatiguait, même s'il ne disait rien Dans ces cas-là, elle se confortait dans l'idée qu'une personne pleine de vie comme elle ne pouvait que le sortir de la morosité de son quotidien. Et puis il y avait bien sûr leurs légendaires disputes. Cela se produisait lorsque Daniel était vraiment à bout. Le choc des deux opposés. Cependant, ce n'était jamais vraiment méchant. Non, finalement peut-être que ce n'était pas un mal. Peut-être...

-Hmmm... se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

De toute façon, elle ne voulait plus parler de cela. Elle ne voulait même plus y penser pour l'instant. Ses sentiments pour Daniel étaient flous, incertains, indéterminés, confus, et ce simple sujet lui embrouillait l'esprit. Elle remettrait à plus tard cette réflexion, et au besoin, cette discussion avec Sam. Mais à présent, un problème plus urgent se posait : il fallait le retrouver. Et il fallait rester forte. Ils allaient le retrouver, vivant. Enfin, un petit brin d'espoir avait réussi à naître dans sa poitrine. Elle se redressa et regarda son amie.

-Merci, Sam


	3. 10x08 Retour à la Maison

Daniel vit la jeune femme se mordre la lèvre inférieure en un pauvre sourire. Elle articula un « Daniel », presque inaudible alors qu'elle baissait la tête avec des yeux incertains. Il fut particulièrement ému de la voir aussi vulnérable. Elle était devant lui, au bord des larmes et cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. La jeune femme baissa son arme maladroitement, comme si elle se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de la pointer sur lui, et il s'approcha pour la lui enlever doucement des mains. En relevant les yeux, il vit alors le regard perdu de la jeune voleuse, et sans aucune hésitation sur la conduite à tenir, fit quelques pas de plus vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui avec tendresse. Le sentiment de vouloir la protéger se mêlait en lui avec le bonheur de la retrouver enfin, et il appuya sa tête contre la sienne en la berçant. Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir cela pour elle un jour, mais la jeune femme lui avait beaucoup manqué. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour elle, et même s'il s'était toujours refusé à croire qu'elle était morte, sa disparition avait été une épreuve déjà trop éprouvante. Ce n'était en rien comparable avec la dernière fois.

De son côté, la jeune voleuse répondit à son étreinte avec le plus grand soulagement du monde. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, de sécurité, et Daniel l'avait immédiatement comprit en voyant son visage bouleversé. Elle s'était souvenue de lui en tout premier dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Elle savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas seulement très attirant, il avait aussi été le premier à lui faire confiance. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait un foyer et des amis sur Terre. C'était à lui qu'elle accordait toute sa confiance, et bien plus... Il était son ange gardien. Il était là, à la serrer contre lui. Il était revenu pour elle, réalisa-t-elle. Il avait toujours été là. La jeune voleuse le serra plus fort encore à cette pensée. Tout allait bien se passer à présent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Daniel et Vala se trouvaient à l'arrière d'une voiture en chemin pour le SGC. Mitchell, Sam et Teal'c étaient également montés avec eux. La jeune voleuse avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui la tenait contre lui. De temps à autre, elle levait les yeux vers lui et avait droit à un adorable sourire rassurant. Sourire qu'elle lui rendait, avant de se réinstaller plus confortablement dans ses bras.

Ils étaient partit depuis quelques minutes, et un silence pesant commençait à s'installer. Mitchell, qui conduisait la voiture, voulu détendre l'atmosphère, et s'adressa à Vala sur un ton léger :

-Alors, Vala. Vous êtes sûre que vous ne nous reconnaissez pas ?

-Je… Heu…

Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers Daniel. Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui sourit et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait répondre sans crainte. Il lui avait dit que ces personnes faisaient partie de leur équipe et qu'ils étaient ses amis, mais il n'avait rien ajouté d'autre. Cependant, elle supposait que comme elle faisait confiance à Daniel, elle pouvait également leur faire confiance à eux.

-Non, désolée, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle sentit Daniel la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Il croisa ensuite son regard et voulu la rassurer.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Vala. Vous allez très vite vous souvenir de tout.

-Mais je dois admettre que je suis un peu vexé, reprit Mitchell. C'est vrai, vous vous souvenez de Daniel, et même pas de moi, chouina-t-il en feignant l'émotion.

Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté. Daniel, Sam et même Vala ne purent retenir un éclat de rire.

-Vous souvenez-vous d'autre chose, Vala Mal Doran ? L'interrogea Teal'c du siège passager.

Vala se détacha un peu de l'étreinte du jeune homme et se redressa pour répondre. Elle était vraiment en confiance à présent, et ne ressentait plus le besoin de se cacher dans les bras de l'archéologue. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se souvenir de ses amis.

-Oui, je me souviens d'un grand anneau qui fait de la lumière…

-La porte des étoiles, la coupa Daniel.

-Vous voyez, c'est de cet appareil dont je vous parlais... Quand vous m'avez déshabillé et attaché à un lit… Il nous permet d'aller sur d'autres planètes, ajouta Mitchell.

-Mais… comment ?

-En l'allumant, répondit tout de suite Mitchell.

-En passant à travers, ajouta Daniel.

-En nous dématérialisant et nous rematérialisant par une autre porte, à des années lumières de la nôtre, compléta Sam.

-Oui, ça aussi, accorda le militaire.

Vala était restée bouche bée. Alors en réalité, toute cette histoire si insensée était vraie. Elle posa un regard perdu sur Daniel.

-Je vous la montrerai une fois à la base, lui souffla-t-il. La mémoire vous reviendra plus facilement après ça.

Elle hocha la tête et le silence se réinstalla entre les cinq amis. Vala s'était pelotonnée contre Daniel et somnolait paisiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'un souvenir ne la fasse se redresser brusquement.

-Vala ? S'inquiéta tout de suite l'archéologue.

-Je me souviens de quelques noms. Yoda. C'est l'un de vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

A ces mots, tout le monde éclata de rire dans la voiture, excepté Teal'c, qui se contenta d'arborer un sourire amusé.

-Je vois que nos soirées vidéo vous ont particulièrement marquées, Vala Mal Doran, nota Teal'c avec un brin d'orgueil dans la voix.

La jeune voleuse était encore une fois perdue. Elle se tourna vers Daniel avec un regard paniqué.

-Yoda est un personnage de la saga favorite de Teal'c, expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Ohh, je vois… Et Klein… quelque chose ?

-Calvin Klein ? Demanda Sam avec amusement.

-Oui, c'est ça !

-Hmmm… C'est la marque de mes caleçons, soupira l'archéologue.

Sam et Mitchell rirent de bon cœur face à cette révélation. Vala ne se souvenait pas d'eux, mais en revanche, elle semblait se rappeler de Daniel dans tous les détails.

-Jackson, vous avez définitivement des choses à nous raconter... Se moqua Mitchell.

-En effet, confirma Teal'c.

Vala leva un regard interrogateur vers son Daniel. Il lui fit signe de ne pas faire attention, et elle continua à se remémorer quelques aspects de sa vie.

-Je me souviens aussi de…

-Si vous dites Durex, je vous préviens, je vous largue tous les deux au prochain hôtel pas cher, les menaça Mitchell.

-Durex ?

-Vous vous en souviendrez bien assez tôt, je vous fais confiance, la taquina Daniel.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la base, et Vala se souvint bien vite de tout le reste, redevenant ainsi la malicieuse jeune voleuse qu'elle avait toujours été.


End file.
